


Making Memories

by The_Apocryphal_One



Series: Love Without Memory (Kamunami Week 2017) [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cruise Ships, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Apocryphal_One/pseuds/The_Apocryphal_One
Summary: We’ve made so many memories here, she thinks fondly. Dolphin-watching, swimming in the ship’s pool, trying out different and new cuisine, he’s done them all with her. Even if he's only done it for her sake, the fact that he’s trying means a lot when even last year he could barely be bothered to try at all.





	

She rests her hands on the railing and inhales, feeling the sharp scent of the ocean waft through her nostrils. It’s not quite a perfect day; while the sun is indeed bright and high in the sky, the wind is erratic and violent, tearing off hats and flipping up skirts. She’s already changed into her swimsuit just because of that, tossing on a cover-up for modesty. But besides that, it’s very lovely out here, with blue-green water stretching as far as her eye can see, shining in the sunlight.

Chiaki senses a presence behind her and automatically leans into it. His arms don’t come up around her—he’s not fond of public displays of affection—but the feel of his chest against her back is more than enough compensation.

“Izuru-kun,” she greets without looking, a smile on her face. They’ve only been using given names for a short while, and his still tastes funny in her mouth; she can’t quite bring herself to drop the honorific. He, of course, has never used honorifics, so when he answers it’s with a plain “Chiaki,” that makes her stomach flip.

“Are you enjoying the cruise so far?” she asks, tilting her head back so she can look into his handsome face, for once unobscured by his hair. Even he got tired of having the wind whip it into his eyes and mouth, and now his black locks are tied back into a high ponytail.

“It is acceptable.” Which is high praise from him. Idly she wonders what he likes so much. The smell of the ocean? The view of the horizon? No, probably not. Izuru-kun isn’t one to appreciate nature’s beauty.

As she’s pondering this the boat suddenly lurches. Chiaki is thrown backwards, and only Izuru-kun’s arms grabbing her around her waist keep her from falling into him. And just like that she has her answer, a little lightbulb going off above her head like in _Animal Crossing._

 _Oh…he’s probably enjoying the rocking._ Jolts like that are uncommon and sudden enough to startle everyone. An inconvenience for most people, but for him, who thrives on being surprised, it would be very favorable instead.

“It was a nice prize for that tournament,” the gamer nods. Two tickets for a ride on a cruise ship around the coast of Japan; she honestly hadn’t been thinking about the reward much when she’d signed herself and Izuru-kun up for the gaming tournament. She’d just wanted to spend some quality time with her new boyfriend. But it’s a very nice reward, and it still lets her enjoy time with Izuru-kun, so hey, win-win.

They couldn’t have graduated from the Academy fast enough, after its failure to protect them. She’s just glad Yukizome-sensei was able to quickly uncover the Kamukura Project and bring evidence to the authorities; even a few years later the news is still abuzz about the Steering Committee’s corruption. The scandal had forced the Academy to amp up its security and evaluate those who came in. More than one dangerous student (among them world-famous model Enoshima Junko) had been ejected from the school when it was learned they were allowed in and kept on the committee’s say-so.

Despite all this, her teacher hadn’t been quite fast enough to save Hinata-kun. The project had just finished lobotomizing him by the time she’d brought it to light. There isn’t anything the Academy can do to bring him back, and that pains Chiaki. But she has Izuru-kun now. He’s no replacement—he is _never_ a replacement, never ever—but precious to her in his own right, and his presence is a balm.

She had certainly been shocked when Yukizome-sensei quietly told her about him. Angry at first for the unfairness of it. Then determined to help the new person Hinata-kun had become. Three years of slowly trying to help Izuru-kun, of telling him about the importance of memories and bonds, of integrating him with her class and befriending him again, has led them here, to this moment.

Back in the present, Izuru-kun’s only response is a slight noise of assent. His hands steady her and set her upright once the ship’s motions have evened out, back to only slight bobs up and down.

Humming, Chiaki presses closer to him. “So Izuru-kun, have you made any memories on this trip you like yet?”

He goes unnaturally still, the way he always does when he’s deep in thought, before saying, “Your reactions to the dolphin watching were particularly interesting.”

Her face brightens remembering their little faces poking above the water. “They were so cool, weren’t they?! It’s a shame they couldn’t time travel like Ecco, though.”

“Real life does not have the same artistic license as video games, it is illogical to expect what is true in the latter to be true in the former.”

“Not always!” She pokes him playfully. “Some games draw heavily from real history, or have mechanics that are pretty realistic. And even not, it’s fun to imagine some of those scenarios actually happening.”

He’s apparently content to let the conversation drop, for he just makes a non-committal hum. Chiaki settles back into his chest and lets her gaze drift out over the water again.

 _We’ve made so many memories here,_ she thinks fondly. Dolphin-watching, swimming in the ship’s pool, trying out different and new cuisine, he’s done them all with her. Even if he hasn’t particularly enjoyed them for their sake, the fact that he’s trying means a lot when even last year he could barely be bothered to try at all.

She jumps at the unexpected feel of cool lips pressing against the nape of her neck. “Izuru-kun?”

“We should go below deck,” he murmurs against her skin. “The wind and waves are picking up in strength and frequency; it is likely we will be sailing into a storm soon.”

“Huh? But the sky’s completely clear…”

The Ultimate Gamer looks up and finds that there are churning gray clouds on the horizon, appearing out of nowhere like a random encounter. She puffs her cheeks out. “Aw, and it was so sunny out too…”

Izuru-kun’s hand threads through her hair, idly toying with the pink strands. “There are still eight days remaining. We will have other opportunities to spend time outdoors.”

“Mm, true.” With a last reluctant glance at the water, Chiaki takes Izuru-kun’s hand and walks away from the railing. Around them the other passengers are noticing the approaching bad weather, and are filtering across the deck towards the stairs.

“Besides,” Izuru-kun adds as they too descend, just a hint of emotion in his voice, “There are far more interesting activities we can partake in alone…”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And then they played Gala Omega for several hours straight XD


End file.
